A White Knight On His Steed
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: The night before Valentines Day, after the battle, before Zatch was to marry Tia for his Queen, Maruss visits Tia, and mends their broken friendship. MarussxTia. ZenoxKolulu. PamoonxLaila. WonreixLien. Slight BragoxSherry. ZatchxPenny. SuginoxA Cactus.


**A White Knight On His Steed**

**By Coco Gash Jirachi**

**I don't own Zatch Bell!...**

**Summary: The night before Valentines Day, after the battle, before Zatch was to marry Tia for his Queen, Maruss visits Tia, and mends their broken friendship. MarussxTia. ZenoxKolulu. PamoonxLaila. WonreixLi-en. BragoxSherry. ZatchxPenny. SuginoxA Cactus.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear?"

"I can't believe it..."

"I saw it coming from far away..."

"King Zatch and-"

"Tia."

"I heard that she was a bully to Zatch before..."

Maruss was walking down the streets, hands in his pockets, casually looking at his feet and the pavement as he paced along.

"Hey, Maruss! Wait up!" called a voice as foot steps scurried after him.

Maruss picked up his head, and look towards his left.

"Oh, hey there Brago. What's goin' on?" asked Maruss.

"Nothing new really." said Brago.

"You're kidding, right Brago?" asked Zofis, catching up to his friend and older brother.

"Why? What's going on? Somebody die or something?" asked Maruss.

"You mean you didn't hear yet?" asked Zofis.

"Uh, no." said Maruss. "Unless it's that increase on yellow tail breeding notice put up on the bulletin this morning, I've no clue."

"You're serious?! The whole Kingdom is talking about it!" said Zofis.

"Why? What's this big news?" asked Maruss.

"It's Zatch." answered Brago.

"What? Is he sick?" asked Maruss.

"He's quite fine." said Brago. "He's just announced that he's to wed to his future Queen tomorrow. Valentine's Day."

"So what? Who's his Queen?" Maruss asked, stopping to step to the side of the street for a drink of water from a drinking fountain.

"Tia." said Brago.

Maruss choked, spluttered up water, and it even came out of his nose. His eyes widened as he started to regain his breath from the shock.

"Tia's getting married..." Maruss began. "To Zatch?..."

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell him, Zofis." said Brago. "It broke his heart."

"I... I just can't believe it..." Maruss said.

"Hey big brother!" called a voice as two different shuffling foot steps approached them. His little brother Mali/Moses, and his little sister Yuki.

"Hi!" said Yuki.

"What's the matter?" asked Mali, cocking his head to the side.

"He just found out that Tia's marrying Zatch tomorrow." said Zofis.

"What? No way!" said Yuki. "Tia's his girlfriend!"

"Ex," Maruss said, hair hiding his face. "Ex-girlfriend."

"What?" asked Yuki.

"But just before you left for the battle-" Mali began.

"I was being a God damned idiot during the battle," Maruss said, clutching his right fist over his heart. "I still regret every moment of my life because I hurt her."

"I may not be old enough for a boyfriend," Yuki began, putting her hands on her hip. "But I know that's no good reason!"

"I get it!" said Maruss, glaring at his little sister.

"Geez. Chill." said Brago.

"Brago, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, the day of love, the day Zatch and Tia are going to get married, so how could I be happy with a new relationship if that happens? I can't. Everyone else will have someone to love, but not me." said Maruss.

"Aw, that's not true!" said Brago.

"Hey guys!" said Zeno as he passed by, one arm interlocked with Kolulu's.

"How's it going?" asked Pamoon and Laila as they held hands passing them as well.

"Good day!" greeted Wonrei as him and Li-en passed by, waving his hand.

"I love you, my Cactus..." said Sugino, passing by, clutching a prickly cactus to himself. "Even if you hurt, I love you."

"..." Brago blinked, his head following Sugino after he passed by. "Now **_THAT BOY_**, has some issues." Brago concluded.

"Okay, so, maybe you'll be alone." Zofis admitted.

"Thanks for the reminder." Maruss responded sarcastically.

"So will me and Brago." said Zofis.

"There you guys are. We've been looking everywhere for you." said Sherry as her and Koko approached them.

"Heh, sorry Sherry. Just met up with Maruss again." said Brago.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Koko, tilting her head to the side, looking at the blonde whom was just hunched over the water fountain.

"He found out that Zatch and Tia are getting married tomorrow." said Mali.

"And Tia's supposed to be Brother's girlfriend." said Yuki. "Untill he hurt her."

"They get the point, Yuki." Maruss growled. He then sighed. "Come on you two. Let's get home. I gotta get started on supper anyways." With that, he picked up Yuki, and Mali took his hand, and they headed down the side walk, backs to the other four. "See you guys around." he said before they were headed for the corner of the side walk.

"Hey, Maruss!" Koko called after him before pacing to the mamodo boy.

"Hm?" Maruss said, looking back for a minute.

"You know, right now, you're reminding me of Sherry when we met." Koko said when she approached him. "Right now I can tell you don't think you can be happy anymore, but believe me, it is waiting there for you. Like the light at the end of a dark tunnel."

Maruss blinked when Koko paused for a moment.

"Right now you don't know what to do, but there's always an opening, a way out. So if you just keep walking through the darkness, then you'll find the light." Koko said. "But if you stop now, the happiness that waits for you will be lost forever. So, you just can't stop now."

Maruss managed to give a small smile.

"Thanks Koko. That helps." he said. "I'll think about it." he finished before turning back and heading down the side walk again.

**_If you stop now, the happiness that waits for you will be lost forever... You just can't stop now..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After supper that night, Maruss put Yuki and Mali to bed, and then sprawled out across the bed in his room. Although they were orphans living on their own, they weren't poor at all. They had money when they needed it. They were semi-rich (a phrase made up by Tia, since she knew that they weren't average or rich, just inbetween).

A song played on a CD player on the night table, Maruss holding a CD case in his hands, staring at it as the music played. It was a favorite of him and his siblings. Their Mother used to play it when they couldn't really get things right, to understand. It was called "Daydream Believer," by a group of four long-haired humans from the sixties called "The Monkees."

Maruss was deep in thought, staring at the CD case as the music played.

_Oh, I could hide, _'_neath the wings  
Of the bluebird as she sings.  
The six o_'_clock alarm would never ring.  
But it rings, and I rise,  
Wipe the sleep out of my eyes.  
My shavin_' _razor_'_s cold, and it stings. _

_Cheer up, Sleepy Jean.  
Oh, what can it mean  
To a... daydream believer  
And a homecoming Queen. _

_You once thought of me  
As a white knight on a steed.  
Now you know how happy I can be.  
Oh, and our good times starts and end  
Without dollar one to spend.  
But how much, baby, do we really need? _

_Cheer up, Sleepy Jean.  
Oh, what can it mean  
To a... daydream believer  
And a homecoming Queen. _

_Cheer up, Sleepy Jean.  
Oh, what can it mean  
To a... daydream believer  
And a homecoming Queen. _

_(Instrumental interlude) _

_Cheer up, Sleepy Jean.  
Oh, what can it mean  
To a... daydream believer  
And a homecoming Queen. _

_Cheer up, Sleepy Jean.  
Oh, what can it mean  
To a... daydream believer  
And a homecoming Queen. _

_Cheer up, Sleepy Jean.  
Oh, what can it mean  
To a... daydream believer  
And a homecoming Queen... _

"Big Brother?" Maruss heard softly as the instrumental tune and the sound of Davy Jones' voice faded away.

Maruss had relaxed himself, head on the pillow, CD case next to the CD player, eyes closed, just about ready to get up, change, and fall asleep.

But instead, he opened his eyes, turned his head, and looked at his door.

There was little Yuki. Tia had made it so that they kind of matched, only Yuki had blonde hair, golden eyes, baby blue markings around her eyes, a gold bracelet on each wrist, the same lines down her cheeks as her brothers, and she wore a light pink dress that was Zatch's style with a white bow on it. Only now, since it was night time, Yuki wore her pink long-sleeved pajamas that had tiny yellow, green, red, and blue diamond sparkle-shapes on them. She screamed cute.

"What's the matter, Yuki?" Maruss asked, sitting up, eyes not leaving his little sister for a moment.

"Big Brother, are you hurt somewhere?" Yuki asked, her eyes shining.

Maruss' gaze softened. He stood up, approached his younger sibling, and kneeled down to her height.

"I'm just going through a tough time right now, Yuki." he answered, his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her into a hug, and her eyes showed confusion, but she let her head be rested onto his broad shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Brother..." she said softly.

This was a point in time that seemed to last for a long time, when it really was only a moment or two.

Yuki was brought back into reality by the feel of Maruss shaking, and the sound of Maruss crying.

"B- Big Brother?" she asked. "What's the matter?" she finished, pulling back to look at him.

"Yuki... I haven't felt so heart broken since Mom and Dad died." Maruss said. There was a knot in his stomach, and his head was hung as tears flew down his face. "But, then, Tia and I met, and well, she just gave me the will to live on, keep going, and she was an antidote that made me feel better. But now, I realize, she made the pain go away."

"I know you love her, Brother." Yuki said. "I've seen the way you looked into her eyes. I looked at your eyes. Then I looked at her eyes. It's true."

"I know. But I was such a fool during the battle." Maruss said, still silently sobbing. His right hand moved to cup the part of his chest that was over his heart. "I can't go on like this. Nothing can make the pain go away..." he finished, his hand tightening, and forming into a fist.

"If you love her, run to her." Yuki said.

"What was that?" he asked, looking up into his little sister's eyes.

"If you love Tia, don't let her marry Zatch tomorrow." Yuki said. "Run to her tonight, and prove that you're sorry and that you love her truely."

Maruss' eyes shined a bit, and his face lit up when he gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Yuki." he said, messing the hair on her head slightly. "That helps me. Now I can talk to her, face-to-face."

"Your welcome, Big Brother." Yuki said.

Maruss stood up and walked past her, down the hallway, into the living room.

Maruss put on his white over-coat, buttoned it, and opened the front door.

"Good night Big Brother." Yuki said in the hallway doorway.

"Good night Yuki." Maruss responded, walking out into the cool evening, closing the door behind himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tia?" asked Penny. "Is something the matter?"

Tia was sitting at her mirror, head in her arms.

"I don't know." Tia answered. "I... I... I just..."

"Aren't you happy? You're going to marry Zatch in the morning." Kolulu said.

"And he is such a kind and brave soul. He set all of the mamodo from one-thousand years ago free." said Laila.

"I know..." Tia responded. "I just feel like... my heart is missing something..."

"Don't worry Tia." Megumi said. "Everything will be okay."

"**_OUCH!_** Damn, I hate these vines! These prickers are just about the most painfull thing I've ever felt! And that's saying something!" said a familiar voice to Tia.

The pink haired soon-to-be-Queen mamodo lifted her head up, and looked over at her open door that led to the balcony.

"Could it..." Tia began. "Could it really be him?" she asked, blinking.

Surely enough, soon, a hand grasped onto the white railing of the balcony in Tia's room at the palace, and then another. Who pulled itself up, was Maruss.

"Maruss!" Tia said.

Maruss was panting and out of breath. He had scratches on his hands and on his face, and a few small streaks of dirt on his white over-coat.

"Tia... Boy, am I glad to see you again." Maruss said.

"Hang on a second!" Tia said, jumping down from her seat at her mirror, and pacing over to the balcony. She grasped Maruss' hand. "You must be exhausted."

Tia helped pull Maruss up and into her room.

"That's better, now." Tia said with a smile.

"What are you doing here, you big bully?" asked Megumi.

"Yeah. Why are you here? Are you trying to kill Tia again like last time?" asked Penny.

"No, no! It's nothing like that." Maruss said, holding up his hands. "Tia," he said, looking at the pink haired mamodo. "I need to talk to you."

Tia then realized something, and her eyes grew cold.

"What is there to talk about, Rameses Samui?" she asked, crossing her arms. "After you hurt me like before, I can never trust you again." she said, turning around, and striding to the mirror again.

"Tia, you have to understand-" Maruss began.

**_"Get out of here!"_** Tia snapped, turning around, glaring burns of orange-pink in her eyes. **_"Before I call the palace guards!"_**

"Tia, please. Just let me talk to you for a little while!" Maruss begged. He closed his eyes, and let his head down slightly. "Alone." he added quietly.

Tia took a while to consider it.

"Oh, alright." Tia said after a long while. "Just wait outside, guys."

"If he tries anything, just call us in." Penny said with her hands on her hips as they went to her door and walked out.

"Tia, you can't marry Zatch tomorrow." Maruss said as soon as they left, looking at her with shining eyes. "You're making a big mistake."

"The mistake I ever made was being friends with you." Tia spat at him.

"Tia, please," Maruss said. He approached the four years younger than himself mamodo, kneeled down onto one knee, and took her hand. "Listen to me..."

"Maruss... You have to understand, it's hard to trust you again after you hurt me." Tia said, placing her free hand onto the back of her neck where a scar from Maruss' Garon spell was still visible when the hair was out of the way.

"Tia," Maruss said. "I gotta do this quick." he mumbled to himself. "I love you."

Hearing those words, the thing in Tia's heart that was missing soon appeared.

"Rameses..." Tia said, amazed. Tears sneaking into her eyes, she smiled and jumped forwards, giving him a great big hug. "Oh, Maruss! Rameses Samui, I love you, too!"

Maruss, startled by the sudden burst, quickly recovered, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know I'm four years older than you, I know you're marrying Zatch, I know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me, but most of all, I know I love you." Maruss said. "Your eyes are like rare diamonds, sparkling so bright. They make the skies radiant... and light."

"Maruss, you big softie." Tia said, pulling back and punching him on the arm.

"Ow." Maruss whined, rubbing his upper arm.

"You know, just before you showed up, I felt like my heart was missing something." Tia said.

"For real?" asked Maruss, blinking.

"But, when I heard your voice, and now that you're here," Tia continued. "I feel complete again."

"Heh heh." Maruss chuckled with a smile.

"That was so sweet." said Penny's voice.

Both blushing, they looked at the door, which had Penny, Kolulu, Laila and Megumi's heads sticking in.

"I asked you to leave!" said Tia.

"Well..." Kolulu began.

They moved out of the way, opening the door.

Zatch was with them.

"Zatch!" said Tia. "I- I-"

"Tia, you don't have to explain." said Zatch. "I understand perfectly."

"You do?" asked Tia.

"Yes, I do." said Zatch. "In fact, there is a matter I came to discuss with you. I felt like there was someone I had before I lost my memory. Well, you were a lot like a bully, and well, I kind of, fell in love with..."

"With who?" asked Tia.

"Penny." Zatch said. "I don't know why, but, there's just something about her. I thought it would break your heart, but I guess Maruss already mended it for you."

Tia's eyes gained sympathy.

"He did a long time ago," said Tia.

"Penny," Zatch continued, looking at the sea-foam green-haired girl. "I know this is sudden and all, but, would you be my Queen?"

"I think I've died and gone to Heaven..." said Penny, her cheeks red like no tomorrow. "Zatchy, you, you, really, like me?"

"Uh-huh." Zatch said with a nod. "I guess you finally stole my heart. So will you?"

"You don't know how much!" Penny answered.

"Which means I don't have to unbook the wedding plans for tomorrow." said Zatch.

"You mean marriage, too?!" asked Penny. "I think I'm coming back to life from dying..."

Tia giggled at Penny.

"So Tia," Maruss said. "Do you wanna... come back home with me? And stay with me and my brother and sister?"

"I will." said Tia.

"Still friends, Tia?" asked Zatch.

"You bet." said Tia. "And hey Maruss, question."

"Ask away." said Maruss.

"If you needed to get up here, why did you climb the vines instead of just using your Ei Garon spell?" asked Tia.

Maruss' face went dead-white.

"I was... trying to make a more dramatic entrance..." Maruss said.

"Well, it worked." said Tia. "So, let's go home."

"Right." said Maruss, taking her hand, and they both walked to the balcony together. "Hang on tight. It's long way down." he told her, his arm around Tia's waist.

"See you, Tia!" said Kolulu as they waved.

"Bye!" said Megumi.

"Take care!" said Laila.

"See you tomorrow!" said Penny.

"Keep in touch!" said Zatch.

"We will," Tia said with a wink.

Maruss then held out his free arm, and made it so that the morning star on the end of the chain on his Ei Garon spell tied around the railing of the balcony. Then, he dropped them down from the edge, and at a fair speed, they were dropping towards the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See Maruss? Now we can be together all the time." said Tia the very next day as they were walking to a church to see Zatch and Penny get married.

"Sure can." said Maruss.

"I always knew you'd two would end up together," mocked Mali as him and Yuki tagged along behind him.

"Ah, you just wait Moses." said Maruss. "Just don't end up marrying a cactus."

As they walked for the church, they passed a newspaper stand with the front page article entitled: _Young Mamodo Sugino Marries Cactus Named Katrina._ And on the front page, was Sugino affectionately hugging "Katrina" Cactus, and giving her a kiss.

****

**_AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY A FREAKIN' EVER AFTER._**

**_THE END._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In case you guys are confused about Maruss' full name being Rameses Samui, here's the explanation.**

**The full name of his little sister "Yuki Samui" quite literally translated from Japanese is "Snow Freezing."**

**As for his little brother and himself being Rameses and Moses (his nickname being Mali for some odd reason), in my own little AU, the three of them are reincarnations of Rameses and Moses from Egypt, Yuki being the reincarnation of Miriam, Moses' little sister.**

**That's just to clear things up for you.**

**So, how you like it?**

**Please review and tell me how it is!**


End file.
